ETERNAL LOVE
by SUMmerEYes
Summary: Un amor que nació destinado a romper las barreras del tiempo. Un amor, que marcó dos almas, haciendo imposible que sea olvidado. Un amor, simplemente eterno...


Todo pasó muy rápido, dos hechizos con sus refulgentes rayos verdes. Un grito. La muerte y el final.

Hermione quedó con graves secuelas tanto mentales como físicas, y la introdujeron en un coma mágico para ayudarla a curar. Pasó una temporada hasta que por fin pudo abrir los ojos, y la primera pregunta que hizo fue por su amigo moreno. El avasallante silencio que siguió fue la respuesta a su pregunta. Pero ella no lloró, no grito, simplemente sus ojos se velaron y no mostraron ninguna emoción.

En ése estado se quedó, consumiéndose en su propio dolor, ajena a todo, viviendo en su propio mundo. Al salir de San Mungo la Señora Weasley la llevó a su casa para cuidarla mejor. Siempre supo que el vínculo que unía a Harry y Hermione era muy fuerte pero jamás creyó que alcanzaría semejante magnitud.

Ella sólo vivía para escribir en su pequeña libreta. Un día cuando ella descansaba al sol Molly, incapaz de aguantar la curiosidad la miró, lo que leyó la dejó anonadada, eran cartas, cartas para Harry, cartas escritas desde lo más profundo del alma de ésa pobre criatura, que jamás serían enviadas, ni leídas, ni nadie nunca conocerá su contenido. Ahogando las lágrimas se dispuso a salir de allí, necesitaba hablar con Arthur…

Al otro día cuando Hermione se levantó y buscó su diario no lo encontró, lo buscó por todo su cuarto y no pudo encontrarla, ya desesperada, comenzó a levantar los muebles, sin importarle el ruido que pudiera hacer.

Desde la puerta se escuchó la voz de Molly: ¿Buscas esto? – preguntó mientras sostenía la libreta.  
- Si . Es mío, devuélvamelo.  
- Querida, tienes q dejarlo ir, Harry… Ya no está entre nosotros, debes dejar que descanse en paz…  
- ¿Porqué haces esto Molly? - Susurro derrotada la morocha mientras caía de rodillas al piso- ¿Porqué lo niegas? ¿Porqué lo niegan? Nadie habla de él, como su fuera un sueño, una mentira, como si no hubiera existido. Harry vivió, amó, sonrió, jugó, fue suyo, fue mío…  
- Pero él ya no está…  
- Sí que está, de nosotros depende que su nombre jamás sea olvidado, de llevarlo en nuestro corazón, en nuestros pensamientos y aunque saquen todas sus fotos, aunque no lo nombren, él está en cada uno de mis pensamientos. Podrán quitarme mi diario, evitar que escriba sobre él, pero jamás podrán arrancarlo de mi corazón o de mi mente- Y con paso decidido se levantó, y con un hechizo juntó todas sus cosas – Es hora de irme.  
- Pero, ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó con un dejo de pánico la sra. Weasley.  
- A nuestro hogar. Al único hogar que conocí, donde pude conocer la felicidad, el amor y la amistad. Donde él siempre estará presente, porque allí descansa su alma, porque fue donde lo conocí, y aprendí a amarlo. Porque sé que allí es el único lugar donde mi alma estará donde debe, junto a la suya. – Y sin dar más explicaciones, se levantó y se fue.

A Hogwarts, el anciano castillo, que la vió crecer, convertirse en mujer, comenzar a amar y sentirse feliz, comprendida y amada por primera vez en su vida. Su primer hogar. Su único hogar. Donde cada día se encontrará con su amado y cada pasillo, cada árbol, cada amanecer traerá un recuerdo, un aroma, una memoria de un tiempo mejor. Donde será capaz de sonreír, de vivir, y de entregarse a su pasión: enseñar, para que cada generación recuerde a su Harry, ese niño que se escondía tras sus gafas de montura redonda, con la sonrisa más sincera y el corazón más puro. La razón por la cual el mundo mágico es como es, la razón por la cual ella sigue viva, la razón por la cual cada día se despierta y enseña con pasión a esos pequeños niños que le recuerdan tanto a Harry, a Ron y a ella misma, y a esos niños que jamás tendría. Enseñó a tantas generaciones que perdió la cuenta, su cuerpo se marchitó pero en sus recuerdos siempre quedó el recuerdo de ése joven con cabellos despeinados que le robó el corazón.

Y Hogwarts vió también el fin de su vida. Una tarde de otoño, sentada en su sillón preferido mirando una foto de ellos, la muerte finalmente la fue a buscar. Y fue un final feliz, porque ya cumplió su tarea y era hora de reencontrarse con su eterno amor.

Y cumplió su deseo, su cuerpo fue enterrado al lado del de Harry, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, porque sus almas, estaban juntas, como desde un principio, como estaba escrito en las estrellas, como el destino quiso que fuera…


End file.
